Love Struck
by fandomvidder
Summary: Katherine and Elena are twins. One's sweet while the other is sour. Katherine is not lucky when it comes to true love because every man thinks she is a heartless bitch whilst her sister Elena has a lot of luck when it comes to love. Will Katherine ever find the right guy or will she just be lonely all her life? Will Elena help her sister and grow a bond or will they be apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my fan fiction and it is Datherine mainly but other ships will also be in the story. so i hope you like it!

Summary: Katherine and Elena are twins. One's sweet while the other is sour. Katherine is not lucky when it comes to true love because every man thinks she is a heartless bitch whilst her sister Elena has a lot of luck when it comes to love. Will Katherine ever find the right guy or will she just be lonely all her life? Will Elena help her sister and grow a bond or will they be apart?

Pairings: Damon/Katherine (Mainly), Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline etc

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or The Vampire Diaries just the plot line.

**Chapter 1**

"Should you be drinking alone"

Katherine heard his velvety voice and rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe I like drinking on my own."

Damon smirked at her, "At a party like this."

Katherine turned her body and frowned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just. Why can't you go bother someone else?" Katherine replied.

Damon didn't reply he just looked at her.

"Did you not here me Damon? Leave me alone!" Katherine yelled at him.

"I need to talk to you." Damon replied.

"Too bad, I don't talk to ass holes," Katherine said.

"I wouldn't be talking to you either but, **I need help**", Damon said struggling with the last few words.

Katherine smiled and raised her eyebrow looking surprised, "well, this a first. Damon Salvatore asks **me** for help," Katherine pointed at herself.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Damon says feeling agitated.

"Hmm, let me think." Katherine taps her forehead pretending to think.

"Will you hurry?" Damon said growing impatient.

"Okay okay. Gosh, the nerves of some people," Katherine sighs, shaking her head. "Its going to cost ya."

"I'm not here to give in to your mind games, Katherine" He looks at her disgusted.

"Ugh! Do you actually think, I would want to get in bed with you?" Katherine says outraged. "Don't answer that. Of course I don't!"

"You enjoyed it that night," Damon stated.

"Yeah well, I drank a lot and it was a mistake."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Oh I'm sure, since I know what type of person you are, when it comes to girls," Katherine said.

"What type of person am I?" Damon came closer towards her, inches away from her face.

"The type where you treat a girl like shit." Katherine growled at him and began to leave.

Damon grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her towards the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against his hard chest. Katherine looked at him peculiarly and put her hands on his shoulders. They swayed to music and just stayed in silence.

"You are going to have to help me now," Damon smirked at her.

"Really? What do you need me to help you with?" Katherine asked.

Damon looked at her, "I want Elena back."

"What!" Katherine yelled breaking out of his arms.

"I want Elena back." He repeated.

Katherine frowned, "I know, I heard you the first time." she sighed and shakes her head. "Damon, she's with Stefan now."

"I know, but that hasn't stopped me before," Damon smirked at her.

Katherine ignored him.

"Fine. I love her Katherine. And I realised that I am nothing without her." Damon explained to her.

"Why are you telling me?" Katherine sighed. "I don't want to know about the Damon/Elena/Stefan love triangle, or be involved in it. OK."

Katherine looked at him one last time before she walked away.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's not really good but I hope you like it.

Please Review! Thanks :)

Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, people I just wanted to thank anyone who read and for everyone who followed this story! Please review so I know if you like the story or not!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or TVD just this story.

**Rating:** T/M (I'm not sure yet)

**Chapter 2 **

**Katherine POV**

I wake up but just lay in my bed, I was not tired, or anything I just did not want to get out of bed. Maybe I was tired of life I mean I am not really a nice person; I admit I can be a bitch at times and really nasty as well but in not a bitter person. Maybe because of what happened seven years ago. I told myself I would not fall in love again after that, so that is why I began doing one night stands and just partying, I was hurt then but now I just move on with life. People come and people go. It was a mistake falling in love with him, my whole life was to be ruined, but I was out of trouble thanks to my family and friends.

I sigh getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom. I had an en suite bedroom. My room was a mix of brown, cream, purple, and silver. I had a double sized bed, two chest drawers between each bedside, a small closet, and a medium chest drawer. My room is ok, it isn't big, but it is your medium sized bedroom. I walk to the bathroom and do my daily routine like washing my face, brushing my teeth, having a shower etc.

Once I get out of the bathroom and everything is clean and dry, including my hair and makeup. I start combing my hair and curling it into wavy loose curls. I put on a white tank top, black skinny jeans, black cardigan, and my black stilettos.

Finally I leave my room and make my way towards the kitchen, there I see my mum, dad, Brother Jeremy and Elena my twin sister. Elena looked exactly like me, my carbon copy, doppelganger whatever you wanted to use, and Elena had straight hair while my hair was wavy/curly. She was sweet, kind and had everything she wanted as well as loving parents. Yes, my parents favoured her more than me; she was everything that a parent wanted, good at school, life, and friends. However, let us not start on how so many boys fawned over her and went love struck when they saw her. Who wouldn't? She is much better than I am. I know I can be jealous and envy her but I bet every girl does. I just ignore her and do not speak to her.

Frowning, I look at them, I feel their eyes on me, and watching me with every movement, I make. I quickly grab an apple say bye and leave. "Phew" I said to myself.

* * *

Mornings were always the worst but I get over it, I make my way to the grill and start getting to work, it is a good thing I work at the grill as a bartender/waitress. The grill was the centre social hangout for the residents of Mystic Falls, it was quiet town, but we are a close-knit family, if you want to call it that.

Today's shift was working behind the bar, the job was not bad, it was good pay, and since I need the money, it is perfect. I do not go college; I dropped out three years ago because it was too posh and sophisticated for me. The college was not your average college; no this was for the rich smartass people whose money fell off trees. Elena and I both went, I went on a scholarship and Elena went because of my parents, my father is a doctor, we are not what you call rich but we are not poor either. I was mentally able to carry on but you could see that the cost of sending two of your daughters to a prestigious college is going to make your wallet feel lighter. My scholarship was just for the year so if I wanted to carry on my father had to pay for both of us and we were not financially well so I dropped out and here I am working at the grill.

I start asking people for their orders and serve them their drinks, I was perfectly doing well, but then I saw him stroll in as if he owned the place. His black raven hair blowing with the wind, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and his smirk could make any women swoon. I hated him with every bone of my body, I do not get how people say he is handsome and so good-looking, I do not see it, and all I see is an asshole who has a gigantic ego the size of the whole planet.

I quickly turn around to do something else, I cross my fingers and close my eyes hoping he does not come near me, "please go away, please go away," I repeat in my head.

"Well look who we have here," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

great, I thought, great just great, just what I needed on a Tuesday morning, I turn around and plaster on a fake smile, "wow, its so good to see you Damon," I say sarcastically.

"Obviously, who wouldn't?" he said.

Great, He is in an egomaniac mood. Can I find any peace? "I was being sarcastic," I informed him.

"I know, and I was being myself," Damon replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes at his annoying behaviour continuing with my work, after some time of silence, I asked, "Why aren't you in college?"

"I couldn't be bothered and I was bored, so I thought about getting myself a drink."

"Oh no! Damon Salvatore is in a public bar who does not sell good bourbon this is a shocker. You, not staying even a foot away from my sister; you do go to the same college as her, right. What was the name of the college again?" I pretend to think by creasing my forehead.

"Mystic Falls Academy and actually your sister is with Stefan now, so I hardly stalk her."

I click my fingers showing that that was the answer, "that's it Mystic Falls Academy for the rich and sophisticated snobs."

"You went there once upon a time and no I'm not a sophisticated snob."

"Oh you remember, how inconvenient. Yes, you are not a sophisticated snob but you are an egoistic, manwhore of a dick. I'm surprised if you haven't even fucked the rich girly snobs."

"That I have," Damon smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with disgust and actually be proud of it was more revolting. I looked away and ignored him doing my job. I hated that he was looking at me from behind, it made my blood boil rapidly. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm turning me around with full force, his face tense, his eyes were angry and wide, and his lips were in a snarl. I gulped. He looked so angry and pissed of, oh boy.

"Why do you get disgusted in what I do?" he growled.

"Damon let go of me, your hurting me," I whispered loudly.

"Shut up," he shook me, "answer the damn question."

"Of course I get disgusted by it! I don't care if you did it with every girl in the world, I just don't like it when you tell me and act so proud about it," I answered.

"Why? You get jealous." He said intensely.

I yanked my arm from his hold, I knew it would make a mark but I ignored it, "no! Of course not," I replied astounded. "I hate you. I hate you with every fibre of my body, so no, I'm not jealous.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to be jealous of me, not when your a heartless bitchy slut who cares only about herself."

I was not going to cry, I was not going to break down. I am not like those girls who cry over anything, it hurt. It always did, whenever someone called me that but I never let it get to me. I sucked it up and moved on.

"Get. Out." I firmly said staring at him with daggers. He wanted to see the bitchy side of me, well then he will get it, "did you not here me, get out."

Damon looked at me one last time before leaving, I sighed shaking my head, I carried on with the work I had to do, thankfully it was not too full today so Mark the owner said I could finish early, I said my goodbyes to the staff and left.

* * *

I walked myself to home, it was not much of a distance so it was good, I made myself not think of today's events, it was stupid, and I shouldn't be so bothered and worked up by him. Who did he think he was? I shook the thoughts away and made myself think positive. We always fought like that, it was our thing, and it was a hate relationship well if you would want to call it that. Id say it's not even a relationship of any sort; it's more as if we are strangers having a row.

I opened the door and went in; I made my way into the lounge area and saw Elena and Stefan. "Oh hey Stefan," I said, sitting on the armchair across the two.

"Hello Katherine," he greeted back.

"So, how is everything?"

"It's good," he replied.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Elena spoke.

I looked and frowned at her, "I wasn't talking to you. Is your name Stefan, that you have talk?"

"Stefan isn't your boyfriend, he's mine," she stated.

"I didn't say he wasn't nor was I flirting," I responded.

"Right, but you flirt with every guy you see," Elena argued.

"Says you, if I recall you flirt with every guy at your esteemed college, even though you are with Stefan," I argued back, I wasn't going to stand for this. Just because she goes to a preppy, college doesn't mean she can think that she's it. I'm her older her but she has gone too big for her boots. I don't even get an inkling of respect from her, even though I stay quiet, staying quiet is better than arguing but I'm arguing right now.

"At least I haven't slept with every guy in Mystic Falls." There she goes again, always bringing the past up.

"How dare you say that," I yelled, "you know why I had one night stands and I didn't fuck every guy I saw, I was hurt and it was only few times?" I stood up walking away.

* * *

I walk towards the kitchen and see Jeremy; he was the only sane person in this house. Everyone else didn't even acknowledge me, "hey jer," I said.

"Hey Kathy," he replied. Kathy was my nickname my family called me.

"How was work?" I asked. Jeremy didn't go to the college because of the cost and well he didn't like it as well, so he works at an engineering company, he gets good pay, so I am proud of him.

"What about you?" Jeremy was eating his favourite food, spaghetti with meatballs.

"It was ok, same old same old," I wasn't going to tell him about Damon, because he being the brother had to help his sister even if I was the oldest. Jeremy and I had a bond a good strong bond. He did get along with Elena but we had a stronger link.

"You know, you should come and work with me," Jeremy said.

"I would love to, but I kind of like working at the grill, the pay is good, maybe when I get bored the job. But at the moment I'm happy," I told him.

"that's ok then, as long as your happy," he smiled, "oh, I just remembered, mum said you have to go to the Salvatore's to collect something from Mrs. Salvatore."

"What? Elena can go instead of me, her boyfriend lives there not mine," I spoke loudly.

"I know but Katherine, you know Elena she will take her time in coming back home, all you are doing is collecting it and come back. It will only take a couple of minutes."

"Fine," I left the kitchen and went straight outside and jogged to the Salvatore's, great I'm jogging in heels, I will surely get blisters. Anyway, I hope that son of a bitch isn't there, if he is all I have to is ignore him besides I'm Katherine Gilbert and I'm better than him.

* * *

I reached the Salvatore boarding house and walked into the grand driveway; I arrived in front of the door and knocked on the golden handle that was on the middle of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and there he stood, tall, lean, and strong. He still had a frown on his face and his lips were tight. Was he still angry with me? He is so childish.

"Are you going let me in?" I said.

"I don't know if you deserve to come in," he responded in a serious but sarcastic tone.

"Really, well I think I do."

"Well, I think you don't."

"What are you, 5?" I stated.

"Well, you are not me," he answered with his snarky comeback.

"You are so childish," I exasperatedly said raising my arms. "Did I hurt your feelings that bad," I pouted.

"Oh stop being cute," he said sarcastically.

"It's not possible," I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and went inside. I followed him in it was dark and quiet even though the odd lamp was on. I went into the kitchen with him and saw him getting out something from the fridge. He closed the door and handed me the plastic box.

I looked at him and took the box, "thanks, tell your mom I said hi," I began to leave but I stopped when I heard his voice.

"I would but id rather not," he claimed.

I turned around and sighed, "Whatever, Damon." I finally left not looking back, what an asshole, their is no point in actually having a normal conversation with him, because well we know where that ends up in, we start arguing over nothing, I don't like talking to him the only reason I have to put up with him is because my mother and his mother are friends.

* * *

A/N: hey people, so I wrote more for this chapter because I thought the first chapter was short, I want to thank everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. It means allot.

Next Chapter: we will see more Stelena, some delena and more of the Gilbert and Salvatore family.

I know there are less fanfics for DK but I ship them as well as stelena so that is why I want to write datherine fics and I enjoy writing about them. So please review and if you thought some one was OOC, or something was wrong. Please do tell, I want this story to be good and the only way I can improve is by your reviews and it tells me if you like the story.

Thank You

Selena


End file.
